Sharing content amongst users is an incredibly important part of a content provider's success. For example, as users view, share and re-share content, the more popular the content will become, increasing total amount of viewers of the content, enhancing value of association of advertisements with the content and increasing overall viewership at the content source. Accordingly, content providers are constantly searching for ways to encourage users to view their content and employ social media to share and promote their content.